


Foggy (Orin Scrivello/Fem!Reader)

by DerangedDragon



Category: Little Shop of Horrors (1986)
Genre: Also they get glasses, F/M, Reader is reffered to as fem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerangedDragon/pseuds/DerangedDragon
Summary: So none of these exsist for Orin. Probably for a good reason, he's an asshat, but fuckit. From what I've learned, 90% of the actors who play him end up being attractive.This isn't a really lovey story, just a little sad if you really really like Orin.Since not everyone wears glasses, I made up a reason for the reader to get glasses. Do I care if it makes sense? Hell no.





	Foggy (Orin Scrivello/Fem!Reader)

Why did you like him? No clue. Well, a better question to ask would be, “Why does he like me?” He wasn't rude around you the way you knew he was around Audrey. He didn't call you a slut or strike you. Raised his voice maybe, but not because of you.  
Orin just liked you. Not love, at least that's what you expected. He wasn't that kind of person. The first thing you two bonded over was your bikes. You both owned big Harley Davidson bikes, his black and yours maroon, and were the only people downtown who drove them daily. Later the same day you visited the dentist. Orin actually numbed you. He said he didn't want your bike in a wreck because you were in so much pain.  
A few weeks later you were good friends. He'd let you follow him around to stores or just to pester Seymour. You never joined in, just watched and bought some flowers every now and then.  
He'd ask if you wanted to watch him do his job sometime, “Since you follow me so much anyways.” After a month of him offering you gave in. The nurses never helped him with anything nobody wanted them to. So he had you dress up in one of their uniforms to avoid suspicion. It was sweet of him. Yeah, it was probably to make himself happy, but it was still sweet. You handed him tools and then ignored the patient's screaming. Orin knew not even the nurses would sit through that, let alone ASSIST him, so he paid you. Probably by taking money from the dentist office but still. It was money.  
You were home sick later and he actually came to your apartment complex asking the clerk if you had left and if you were alright. He came to your door after work with a worried look and muttered something under his breath, looking to the ceiling when you opened the door. Your vision was blurred, which was why you stayed home. Someone had broken in your room the other day and glass shattered everywhere. Some had gotten on your eyes as you were awake. Your eyes were damaged and you were waiting for glasses to come in.  
Orin asked if you needed help and you refused. You'd be fine for a few days. He nodded and left. Every day you didn't come in he would call and ask if you needed anything. The second your glasses came in you headed to the dentist office. The sadist was yelling at the nurses when you came in, and he immediately stopped. He didn't have a chance to get anything out before you hugged him. “Sorry. I forgot to tell you I was coming in.” He was all frozen up. Orin patted your back and said he needed a little help with some guy in the back who kept trying to hide. You let up and followed him.  
A month later he was acting funny. You kept asking what was wrong, and he just shrugged it off. You found out from Seymour. He had broken up with Audrey. No, Audrey did not brake up with him, he had broken up with Audrey. Orin didn't act too upset about it, he was just bored when he got off of work had to head home. Now you decided to walk or drive home with him occasionally. He'd usually give you some stupid excuse that he his house was messy or something, then would drive uptown to the movies. Everything you watched was pretty shitty, but it was nice.

……….

Now, you had to leave Skid Row. Your mother wanted you to visit her across the country, and had already paid in advance without your knowledge. You'd be there for several months, all throughout the summer. It was July. Orin knew, you told him when she gave you the news 2 days ago. Today you were leaving, you never told him that. You said you wouldn't be at work for the next week so you could pack and prepare. He believed you fully.  
You needed to pay him a visit before you left. Just a short little goodbye. Your taxi stopped at his office. “Give me 10 minutes.” The driver nodded. You walked in and stopped at the front desk. The nurse pointed you to Room 7. Your short heels clicked against the tile. You knocked on the door in the way you always did to let him know it was you. He was cleaning off the dentist's chair.  
“Thought ya were packin up. What are ya doin here?” He looked up from cleaning. “I just stopped by to say bye. I thought you might be upset if i left without telling you first.” Orin abandoned the towel and came to stand in front of you. “Why didn't ya tell me?” “Well, I didn't want to worry you is all. I figured you'd be more upset the closer the day came and everything.” He nodded and hummed. You hugged him again. “I'm sorry.” Orin didn't say a word, only wrapped his arms around your back. “Just tell me next time.” You nodded into his coat and pulled away.  
Orin sighed shoved the hair out of your face. He leaned over and planted a short kiss on your forehead. Your glasses immediately fogged up. “Dammit, my glasses!” He backed up. “Heh, Sorry.” “It's alright.”  
After another quick hug you left. He walked you up to the doors and watched your cab drive away. The nurse at the desk sighed. “You like her, doncha?” Orin glared at her and she fell silent. “Well… She's one hell of a dame, I'll give you that.”  
………….

You returned on the 25th of September. You didn't even bother unpacking, you immediately took off on your Harley to greet Orin.  
There were more people at the dentist's office now. When you approached the front desk the nurse there took one look at you and said, “I'm sorry honey.” “For what?” “What, you don't know?” “No I don't, anyways I need to see Orin.” She shook her head. “That's what I'm tryin to tell you. He's not here anymore.” He got a different job? “Where does he work now then?” The nurse muttered something under her breath then spoke.  
“Honey, he's gone. Gone gone. For good. A couple days ago he went missin. Just yesterday Mushnik’s flower shop had an electric problem, some big thing. I don't know what happened for sure, but this plant that they had for the last couple days died. Thing was so huge that the fire department had to come clean up… When they were throwing the thing out they found little pieces of cloth inside it. It was identified as Mr. Mushnik's and the Doctor's. The police went through the shop and found traces of the Doctor's blood all over the floor and on an axe in the basement. They arrested this kid, Seymour Krelborn for it.”  
You fainted on the spot.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a full thing of this if I don't get a ton of backlash. Tell me what you think.


End file.
